1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing assembly, and more particularly to a securing assembly for a drummer's chair to provide a stable support to the drummer despite the drummer's performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A drummer needs a stable chair so that the drummer is able to do whatever he is supposed to do on stage. If the chair is not able to provide a stable support to the drummer, the drummer will be distracted by the rocking of the chair while performing on the stage. Therefore, a stable chair does make a difference to the drummer's performance.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional securing assembly includes a base (5) and a securing ring (6). The base (5) is securely attached to a bottom side of a chair cushion (not shown) and the securing ring (6) is provided to secure a supporting pole (not shown) extending upright from a foot assembly (not shown) of a chair and into the base (5).
The base (5) has a hollow cylinder (51) formed on a bottom face of the base (5) and having a central hole (50) and a cutout (52) defined in a peripheral edge forming the cylinder (51) to communicate with the central hole (50). The cutout (52) is substantially rectangular in cross section.
The securing ring (6) is operated like a C clip so that it has a centrally defined passage allowing an extension of the supporting pole, a gap (61) defined to communicate with the passage and a boss (62) formed on a peripheral edge of the securing ring (6).
With reference to FIG. 6, it is noted that after a distal end of the supporting pole (7) extends through the passage of the securing ring (6), the distal end of the supporting pole (7) is mounted in the central hole (50) of the cylinder (51). In order to secure the supporting pole (7) in the base (5), the boss (62) of the securing ring (6) is received in the cutout (52). Then a fixing bolt (not shown) is employed to tighten the engagement between the securing ring (6) and the supporting pole (7). Thus, the boss (62) is securely received inside the cutout (52).
Yet, in order to allow the boss (62) to be received in the cutout (52), the size of the cutout (52) has to be larger than that of the boss (62) such that an operator is able to smoothly place the boss (62) into the cutout (52). As a result of the size difference between the cutout (52) and the boss (62), the boss (62) is not rigidly received inside the cutout (52), but movably received inside the cutout (52). That is, when the drummer sitting on top of the chair is performing, the rocking of the chair due to the loose engagement between the cutout (52) and the boss (62) distracts the drummer. Because the drummer has to do his or her best to maintain balance while performing, the drummer's performance will not be as good as expected.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved securing assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.